My Edward
by Kuramastrass
Summary: Keiko is brokenhearted after being dumped by Yusuke. Maya is brokenhearted after being dumped by Kurama. Neither of them have the hope of their dream boy coming back. Just like Bella when Edward left. Will the two girls survive the loss of their Edwards?
1. The Breakup

**My boyfriend broke up with on my favorite brother's birthday, of all days. We'd been going out for... almost four months, and as he was my first boyfriend, as you can imagine, I was very upset.**

**I don't own YuYu Hakusho.**

**Writing is one of the ways I handle my emotions. Feeling sad? Write something. Write something happy to cheer yourself up, write something sad to release your sadness. It's that simple.**

**So this is what I wrote after being dumped by my boyfriend.**

**Writing fanfiction does wonders for a person, no?**

**Warning: Twilight references abound. If you do not read/like Twilight, you might not want to read this. Go read "Your Horrorscope for Today" or one of my other fics. instead (and review, please).**

**And I sorta consider this a sequel to "Like a Red Rubber Ball". Sorta. Go read it, too. And review. Thanks.**

**So, anyhows, enough rambling. Enjoy "My Edward!" Sorry for any errors. Please review; it will make me happy. Thanks.**

"Sorry, Yusuke, but I have to go. I hear my mom calling me." Lie. That was a lie, and not a very good one at that, but it was the first (and only) lie Keiko Yukimura could think of. "She needs help cooking."

"Oh, okay."

That response really wasn't like Yusuke at all. He sounded so... depressed, so lifeless. She had never seen or heard him like this. Her natural concern for him emerged from underneath her deep hurt. "Yusuke, are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah." He answered her as convincingly as he could, but his voice cracked. "I'm–" He swallowed. "I'm fine."

Keiko sighed. She didn't believe him, but she didn't want to push the matter further, either. "So... I'm going to go help my mother, then."

"Okay."

"Will I talk to you later?"

"Maybe. Probably not."

She nodded. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to talk to him later. Once she got over the initial shock, she would probably get mad and start to yell. And then he'd be hurting even more. That was the _last_ thing she wanted.

And Keiko knew that his had hurt him worse than any physical pain that any demon had ever caused. It hurt him even worse than that day, the day when he told her he was leaving for three years and she had been cold and unfriendly to him.

_"I'll come back in three years, I promise. And then... we'll get married."_

And he had returned, just as she had given up on him. But he hadn't kept his promise. They hadn't gotten married.

And now... would they _ever_?

She shook her head, knowing thinking like that would upset her more than she already was. She decided that she wouldn't talk to Yusuke later. She wasn't going to make him any more hurt than he already was. That would break her heart – or, what was left of it.

"Okay. Goodbye." She hated the way her words sounded, so empty, so... _final_.

Yusuke managed a weak "goodbye" that Keiko barely heard before she hung up.

The hand she was holding the phone in began to shake violently, now. She had been too concerned with not hurting him any worse to be angry... not to mention too _shocked_.

A while after he had returned, she had noticed him becoming more distant... slowly, but surely. But she hadn't thought much of it at the time. And she had never expected _this_.

_Kuwabara?_

She felt like screaming, but she couldn't. Her parents, just downstairs, would hear her and come up to see what was wrong. What was she supposed to tell them? That Yusuke had dumped her? That Yusuke had dumped her for his best friend, Kuwabara?

That Yusuke had dumped her because he was gay?

Well, he hadn't actually said that. The two events were completely unrelated. The fact that he thought – only _thought_ – that he had feelings for his best friend had nothing to do with the reason he had dumped her.

But for some reason, the two linked themselves together in her mind.

_He dumped me for Kuwabara._

_He dumped me for a guy._

She felt like crying, too... or, rather, she felt like she should cry. She had just been dumped by Yusuke, the boy of her dreams. She had known him forever, and she had always stuck with him.

She should be crying.

But the tears just wouldn't come. Her anger started fading fast. More than anything, now, she just felt dead on the inside.

Like Bella, when Edward left, she realized suddenly.

Keiko had fallen in love with Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series. And she could relate to Bella – she, too, was suddenly thrown into a strange, secretive world full of mythical creatures that weren't supposed to exist. She, too, was thrown into this world thanks to the one that she loved. And she understood what it was like for her, to have Edward just leave her. Yusuke had done the same thing to her.

But it hadn't had nearly the same effect on her.

_"I'll come back in three years, I promise. And then... we'll get married."_

She had hope. There was the hope that Yusuke would come back. He had promised.

Bella didn't have that; Edward had promised her just the opposite.

Keiko didn't have that now, either. She was dead on the inside; Yusuke wasn't coming back this time.

She stared up at the ceiling, for the first time fully understanding how Bella felt... not wanting to scream, not wanting to cry, not wanting to... do anything, really. She didn't even have the energy to be depressed.

She became lost in thought, still staring at the ceiling... and yet, staring at nothing.

She had always had a theory. Although it might be extremely painful, if Bella had talked about her pain, she might have been better off. If she had talked to someone – anyone – her heart might have healed.

Yes, that's what she wanted to do. She wanted to talk, get this off her chest.

She called Maya Kitijima.

She and Maya had chosen the same high school – coincidentally, it was also the same high school that Kurama already attended. Maya was older than her, but they were in the same class. And Kurama (or Shuichi, as Maya knew him) had known her in grade school. He introduced the two to each other, saying they'd make great friends.

And that they were. They became close, but not extremely. Sometime after Yusuke had gone, her other friends had left her – she vaguely recalled that it had to do with jealousy and Kurama.

So then, until Yusuke had returned, Maya had been the only thing Keiko had.

She picked up on the third or fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Maya." She tried to make her voice as normal as possible.

Obviously, she hadn't done a good job. "Oh, Keiko, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice loaded with concern.

"Yusuke... he..." She tried to speak normally, but now she was shifting from depressed to extremely distressed. "He... he dumped me."

"Oh, _honey_, I'm so sorry." Maya's voice was even more full of concern than before. "Have you been crying?"

"No." Keiko had finished being distressed and was back to being depressed.

"You will," Maya answered wistfully. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry," she said again.

"It's okay," the brunette mumbled lifelessly.

"No! It's _not_ okay! We oughta..." She stopped, figuring it would upset her. After a sigh, she asked, "Did he tell you why?"

"Something about how... how he..." Keiko had gone back to being distressed. "How it isn't... _there_... anymore."

"Aww... darling... Do you miss him?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry. It's hard."

There was silence. Then Keiko asked, "You know what upsets me the most, though?" There was life in her voice again; she had shifted from distressed to angry.

"What?"

"He thinks he likes his best friend."

"What's-his-name?" the black-haired girl asked. "The ugly redhead?" Maya had met him once or twice – he had chosen a different high school.

"Kuwabara. Yeah." She was depressed again.

"I know what that's like," she murmured softly under her breath.

"What?"

"Oh, Keiko, Shuichi... he... he..." Maya started to cry.

Keiko was jolted out of her stupor. Now all that mattered was comforting Maya. "What? When?"

"Yest... yesterday."

Two days in a row. This had to have been planned.

Or maybe Yusuke, hearing what Kurama had done, had finally gotten the courage to do what he'd done.

- -

A while after Keiko and Maya had become friends, she and Kurama – or Shuichi, to be technical – had started going out. Keiko had even envied her friend at first, because they were simply so cute. They adored each other. And Kurama was so sweet.

Sometimes she wished Yusuke was like that.

But then he wouldn't be Yusuke.

Kurama had told her once that the only reason he and Maya were together was that she and Keiko were friends.

"She doesn't know about what I am, about our world," he had said. "But I think she can sense it, however slightly."

He paused. "You know how dangerous it is, Keiko, to be in love with a demon."

She nodded. She knew.

"I care about her too much to put her in danger. Normally I wouldn't... but she has you, another normal human female. She isn't alone in this world of demons. And if she ever needs to know, you will be able to tell her, and you will be there for her as she tries to accept that."

Keiko nodded slightly, remembering how hard it was to accept the reality. It was a _very_ hard thing to accept, that fantasy creatures from your imagination really _weren't _fantasy.

But then she asked, "She doesn't know?"

"No, and I would prefer that she didn't as long as she doesn't have to."

- -

She might as well tell her now. Kurama had broken Maya's heart, and the reason probably had something to do with his being inhuman.

She wasn't in any danger, but she had to know.

"He's a demon."

Maya sniffed, almost done crying. Thinking Keiko was just trying to cheer her up, she answered, "I know."

"No, I mean literally."

Maya was quiet.

"When I met him, I was surrounded by demons... That's why I call him _Kurama_. That's his demon name."

"And... he didn't... tell me?"

"He thought it was safer."

"Like Edward."

"Like Edward," Keiko echoed.

Maya liked the Twilight series, too. As a matter of fact, she had been the one to introduce Keiko to it. And they both loved it. They also both had the same favorite character: Edward.

_"Now I know how Shuichi's fangirls feel," Maya had once remarked, laughing._

"You know... now I know how Bella felt when Edward left," she said now, echoing Keiko's earlier thoughts. "But at least she had the hope of him coming back. Shuichi's gone."

"Gone? How?"

"He left me for a guy. He's together with his short friend now, the one that always wears black."

"Hiei?" Keiko was shocked.

"Yeah... He's a demon, too, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Keiko was silent as she thought for a moment. She was depressed again now, but reflective, too. "You know..." She sighed. "I don't really know how to say this."

"Try," Maya said encouragingly.

"I... I don't know. I don't know why I'm this upset. _You_ have every _right_ to be this upset. Kurama's so... _perfect_... and you _lost_ that."

She paused. Maya waited, patient.

"Yusuke... he... isn't even _close_. He isn't unnaturally beautiful, or sweet or romantic, either. I don't think he's said anything even _close_ to sweet or romantic in his _life_."

_I'll come back in three years, I promise. And then... we'll get married._

_I don't want you to have to wait anymore, either._

Those no longer meant anything.

"I know he isn't perfect, and I never said he was. He's still not. But he's... he's perfect in his own way. He's _Yusuke_. To me, that's all that matters. To me, that _is_ perfect."

Maya still said nothing.

"So... he _wasn't_ my Edward... not to begin with. But he _became_ my Edward. And now... And now, like Bella, I don't think I can go on without him. I feel like my soul is gone," she finished.

"Oh, Keiko..." Maya was nearly crying again. "I think... I lost my Edward, too."

After talking a while longer, the two girls said goodbye and hung up. One to cry to herself, one to stare at the ceiling and think or feel nothing at all, both of them went in her own way... to mourn the loss of her Edward.

- Kuramastrass -


	2. Operation Make Our Exes Jealous

**As most of you know, this was originally meant to be a one-shot. But due to the fact that I am stupid and didn't label it complete, and the fact that a reviewer asked me to continue, I decided to try. Thank them and my stupidity.**

**Want a disclaimer? See the previous chapter.**

**Just as a quick warning, this won't be updated as quickly or as often as my other stuff. This is the only thing I have that isn't completely finished already, since I just decided now to continue...**

**And sorry it's short. I'm really just trying to get back into this story and seeing how many people are interested. I'll try to make the next chapters a bit longer, promise.**

**Anyway, enjoy the second chapter of "My Edward"! Yay! And yes, reviews most definitly are an incentive to update, so if you like, review!**

"Hey, Keiko. Guess what?"

Keiko lifted her head slowly off the table and stared at Maya with the lifeless expression she'd been sporting for the past few days. "What, Maya?"

The black-haired girl sat down next to her miserable friend and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know how to fix us."

That was friend-code; rather than talk about what had happened, they referred to it as their "problem" – and they were the ones who were broken and needed fixing.

Just a hint of life appeared in the depths of the girl's brown eyes. "How?"

"We're joining a sport. Soccer."

"But I'm a volleyball player, Maya; you know that…" She trailed off, confused.

Maya just smiled. "I know. But I'm a soccer girl; I played soccer when I was little, like six or something, so I'm really out of practice. I'll be just as good as you. And I'll teach you all the rules, don't worry."

"It's a little late to join teams…"

She removed her hand from Keiko's shoulder and turned a little to face her more directly. "I talked to Kiri. She said they don't have that many girls to begin with, and there's been a few injuries already… They'll take any bodies they can get."

Keiko sat up a little straighter. "And why are we doing this?"

She smiled wider. "See, it's been proven that exercise is good for depression. And we'll be running around, getting fit, and feeling good about ourselves. Soccer will make us see that we don't need any stupid boys to be happy, and then things will be better."

"Have you been reading your mom's inspirational magazines again?" the brunette asked the older girl flatly.

Maya hung her head as though she was ashamed of herself. "Yeah," she admitted.

Keiko began to laugh – it was the first time in quite a while – and Maya joined in.

"Okay, but I'm really not that good. I've never played."

"We can practice in my backyard on days we don't have practice. I have extra balls and shin guards, too, so you don't have to buy anything. And on Fridays we can have extra practice and sleepovers!"

"You really think this will solve all our problems, don't you?"

"Well, maybe not all of them," Maya said. "Soccer isn't going to help me pass American history…" Keiko began to giggle and the taller girl continued. "But it will at least help with the really big ones."

They watched as Yusuke and Kurama walked into the lunchroom, their faces devoid of any emotions. They noticeably kept their eyes off the girls, looking everywhere but at them.

Maya leaned closer to Keiko and whispered, "Maybe they'll come to a few games. And they'll see us. And they'll be sorry. You'll see. They'll be sorry when they see how sexy we look covered in sweat and running around in short shorts kicking balls. You'll see."

Keiko's eyes widened and she whispered back. "You've really thought this out, haven't you?"

Her friend nodded solemnly. "Ready for Operation Make Our Exes Jealous?"

As the Yukimura girl stared at the one across from her, all the life came back to her eyes. Her life had meaning again; she had a goal. She would make Yusuke so jealous that he'd come crawling back to her, and everything would be the way it was supposed to.

She nodded, too. "Ready."

And the two girls shook on it.

Operation Make Our Exes Jealous was officially about to begin.

- Kuramastrass -


	3. What's Wrong

**The next chapter is going to force me to re-read my manga, but hey. Who said that was a bad thing?**

**I own nothing.**

**Right, now that that's out of the way...**

**What do you people really think of this? Like I mentioned earlier, this is the only one I have that I'm making up as I go along. I now have a basic idea what I'm doing and where I'm going now, but I can't exactly say I'm pleased with the way I'm going about getting there.**

**As a matter of fact, I really only like the first chapter...**

**But whatever! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and whatnot.**

**So... yeah.**

**Here's chapter three of "My Edward"! I hope you like. Review!**

"Hi, Mom – we're home!" Maya called as she and Keiko walked into the house.

"Hi, honey; hi, Keiko," Mrs. Kitijima called from in the kitchen. "How was practice?"

"Good," Keiko answered, slumping onto the couch, her stuff falling to the floor beside her with a loud _thud_. "Tiring, but good."

"Are those cookies?" Maya wondered aloud, walking into the kitchen. When she returned, there were ten or twelve in her arms. "Want one, Keiko?"

"Sure." The brunette nodded weakly and reached out to take one.

"You're getting better," the raven-haired girl replied, plopping down next to her. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. You're really good, too."

"I'm not that good, honestly," Maya answered with a shake of her head, grabbing the remote.

"You're not as dead beat as I am," Keiko argued.

"You're just getting used to it, that's all. Soccer's a lot more running than volleyball."

"True."

Maya settled on a soap opera.

"Can we watch something else?" the other girl asked, almost frantically.

"Huh?" Then it dawned on her. While she had gotten over her heartbreak – more or less because she was determined to win him back, and was determined that this plan of hers would succeed – Keiko was still pretty sensitive about it. Sure, she could function during the daylight hours again, but it was still a raw and burning open wound. "Sure."

Keiko calmed back down a bit as Maya settled on the weather channel.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Right now, just relax," Keiko answered. "Recover from practice."

Maya nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me."

- -

"Do you ever stop thinking about him?"

"No."

After a silence, Keiko asked another question. "Do you think that this is wrong? To be so obsessive?"

Maya rolled over onto her side to look at Keiko. Even in the dark, Keiko could feel her friend's gaze boring into her. "No. I don't think it's wrong. What is wrong is that we were ever near them to begin with. To get our hopes up like that. We don't deserve them."

The brunette sighed. "You're right."

The older girl sighed, too, turning back onto her back. "Everything happens for a reason, though. We just need to have hope. We'll either get them back, or we'll be stronger for it. Just give it time."

"That's what I always said about Yusuke. _Give him time, he'll be ready to settle down eventually._ And now… look at where we are."

"But everything does happen for a reason. Trust me on this."

Keiko didn't answer.

"Hey, Keiko… I've never told anyone about this before… Do you want to hear about my first real meeting with Shuichi?"

- Kuramastrass -


End file.
